Testing software, such as validating or verifying software, is a common activity among information technology (IT) organizations. For example, whether the software is a desktop application for execution at one or more client computer systems, mobile device application for execution on a mobile device, or a Web application for execution at one or more server computer systems, it is often important to verify the quality of the software. While some types of errors in software cause only annoyance or inconvenience to users, other types of errors have the potential to cause other problems, such as data and financial loss.
One type of software that is becoming more ubiquitous is event-driven software such as graphical user interface (GUI) based applications and Web based applications. In event-driven software, the flow of the software may be determined by events such as user actions (mouse clicks, key presses), sensor outputs, or messages from other programs/threads. Event-driven software may have a large number of different events and corresponding event sequences that may be explored during testing. Often, a large number of events and event sequences may create an event sequence explosion. The event sequence explosion may result in the testing of the event-driven software being time consuming and/or resource intensive. In some instances, the amount of processing required from an event sequence explosion may be prohibitive in performing the testing.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.